Rhandarian Nerve Pinch
9'Rhandarian nerve pinch' is a technique used mainly to render unconsciousness by pinching a pressure point at the base of the victim’s neck with all four fingers opposing the thumb. The Rhandarian nerve pinch was a martial technique developed by the Rhandarians and the Alpha Rijairians. Likely related to neuropressure, it involved applying pressure near the base of the neck and nearly instantly rendered the target unconscious,often so fast that the target was unable to cry out, but not always .The art also involves a bit of knowledge and understanding of physical telepathy,to render the opponent unconscious,by shutting down the victums higher brain functions.A pinched nerve is any type of pressure applied to a nerve by the surrounding tissue that causes irritation and disruption the nerve's functioning. In at least some cases the results resembled an extreme trauma to the trapezius nerve bundle, as if the neuro-fibers had been ruptured.was a graduate of the Rhandarian Institute of Technology where any Rhardarian Martial Artist can take a number of courses on the human anatomy. Many Rhandarians have a kind of energy that comes off their fingertips, which when applied to certain points on the human neck, it renders the human unconscious.It is an ability,also connected to the Legion of Time Sorcerers telepaphic and telekenetic abilities over mind and matter. The technique did not appear to cause permanent injury and seemed to be effective on most humanoid species. Certain super beings to have ever been insensitive to it was Temporal Guardians,members of The Legion of Time Sorcerers possibly because of metabolic alterations obtained on his planet of adoption. It was proven ineffective on robotic androids when took the time to softly try it on android , who simply asked him calmly if that gesture had any significance. The Beholder or Beholders are unaffected by the nerve pinch.Rhandarian nerve pinch can be used on animals,as first discovered by Sakhonna Vhall-an ancient Rhandarian teacher of the technique. once did it to a member of Norlax was threatenning a fellow Rhandarian. Rhandarian arew also known to use a two-handed variety of the technique to subdue two opponents.Doctor Mentallus Thall-an Alpha Rhandarian Time-Sorcerer taught this his student Doctor Abrimm Sear Shakonna Rhann used the Rhandarian nerve pinch on a Starfleet security guard who was guarding Doctor Abrimm Sear Doctor Abrimm Sear was observed dispatching a Starfleet security guard using the technique in . Le-matya, and Tuv Symptoms of Rhandarian Nerve Pinch The most common symptoms of a pinched nerve are: *numbness *"pins and needles" or burning sensations *pain radiating outward from the injured area. *Unconsciousness. * Physiology The pinch to the subclavian nerve has been compared to the karate chop which was used in other 1960s television series to render opponents unconscious. Over the years, fans and Maveric Expanded Universe writers have made a number of suggestions as to how it would work.offers a simple explanation: the pinch blocks blood and nerve responses from reaching the brain, leading to unconsciousness. How this might lead to instantaneous unconsciousness is not explained. (Preventing all blood flow to the brain can result in unconsciousness, but many seconds later.) Another conjecture is that it can be done by applying strong and surgically precise pressure over baroreceptors of the carotid sinus at the base of the humanoid neck. The objective would be to elicit the baroreceptor reflex as the receptors detect an apparent high pressure state due to the externally applied force and causes reflex bradycardia and/or hypotension, leading to decreased blood supply to the brain and syncope. A third conjecture is paranormal rather than medical: because of Rhandarian’ telepathic nature and incredible control over their own bodies, they are able to send a burst of neural energy into another being and overload its nervous system, rendering it unconscious (although the pinch does not work on all species, nor on the time-travelling human Legion of Time Sorcerers. and Temporal Guardians]], but it has been rendered moot by the fact that many non-telepathic characters used it in later Trek series, such as the android Data. The canonical mechanism of the nerve pinch was finally offered in the" of .the Doctor inspects a crewmember who was found unconscious and observes an extreme trauma to the trapezius neck bundle, "as though her nerve fibers have been ruptured"; and it is later revealed that the person was the victim of a nerve pinch. See also * Rhandarian death grip Appendices Background Apocrypha http://carlethompson.wikia.com/wiki/CarlThompson_Wiki External link * * de:Vulkanischer Nackengriff fr:Prise_vulcaine